Satellite
by FilthyxMind
Summary: Sequel to 'Ungodly'
1. Ride

Cause in this dark she shines a light  
I'm wondering if she can feel me here tonight  
Cause in her eyes I find my satellites  
**Satellites – Zero 1 (AKA: The Hal Sparks Band)**

* * *

**xxx**

**BK.

* * *

**

I don't know why, and I don't even want to ask, but, it seems, things have gotten worse since I returned from church camp. Not only did my dad get drunk a lot more, not only did he beat me a lot more, and not only did he _hate _me a lot more - my mother seemed to expect more of me with the whole Christian thing. I guess you can say I sorely disappointed her when I told her, flat out, that I didn't believe in God. That I thought God was a figment of everyone's imagination. Someone people made up so that they could feel better when they made a mistake or something, knowing that someone was up there to forgive them for every little thing - so they wouldn't feel too guilty about it. What a load of bullshit.

Not only was _she _upset, she had gotten my very drunk _father _upset, which made him unleash his upset feelings on _me_. To punish me for making my mother upset, he beat me. Big surprise there. Except it lasted everyday for a week and it's only been a week since camp ended. Even though I don't believe in God and think He's bullshit, I pray that my dad will get tired and bored of banging me around because, the bruises and wounds that had been healing, steadily and slowly at camp, were now replaced with new, fresh wounds. I look like beat up shit all over again and as I stare up at my ceiling, midnight, I wish Justin was here now giving me some of that lip therapy.

But I can't call him - I can't go over to his house - I can't make him upset.

If he sees me like _this_...he'll flip.

I hear heavy footsteps stomping down the hall and I change my mind. In a record of time I grab Justin's address and phone number, slide out of my window, which is thankfully on the first floor because I don't think my battered body can take jumping from the second story window seeing as it hurts to even walk, and hurry off my yard and blend in with the black shadows as quickly as I can. The last thing I hear is my father yelling at me from the window to get my ass back in the damn house. Yeah, how 'bout fuck no? I'm not that stupid. I walk all the way to the deserted church, streetlamps my only light, and look down at the scrap of paper that Justin had given me a week ago, his concerned self staring up at me and asking me bright as day to please not go back home and come home with him.

I don't know why I didn't.

I don't know why I haven't called him either. I tell myself it's because I don't want my dad to overhear or Claire to pick up the other phone and listen in on our conversations because if anyone found out that I was in a relationship with another guy they'd kill me. I'm not exaggerating but that's not it. I guess I haven't called him because I know if I called him and heard his voice I wouldn't be able to have enough and that I'd need him, like, right then and when I'd realize that I couldn't have him right then I'd be disappointed. So, I couldn't risk hearing his voice, his beautiful, caring voice. Yeah, and I'm going to stop being a lesbian right now. Shit - I think my dick's turning into a pussy.

After inspecting the directions, I step away from the streetlamp and leave the church behind me and head towards the direction that the scrap of paper tells me in Justin's neat scrawl. An hour later I'm finally there, staring at a huge, two story home. All the lights are out and that's understandable considering that it's one in the morning. Sighing, I walk around the perimeter wondering which room is Justin's. I look down at the paper and wonder if he knew I would ever come late in the middle of the night just incase my dad got out of control 'cause in the corner of the paper: _'Climb the terrace.'_ Smiling slightly, I walk around the house until I'm staring at the white picket fence crawling up towards the closed window at the second story.

This is going to be hard - normally, it wouldn't be but I'm especially sore today.

Groaning, I stuff the paper in my pocket and begin climbing, slowly so I don't fall and hurt myself even more. It doesn't take very long to make it to the top, about a minute since I'm going extra slow, and when I reach the window I peer inside. It's dark, the moonlight the only thing allowing me to see into his room at all. I see a lump on the bed, which I'm guessing is his body and I knock lightly on the window hoping that he'll hear it so I don't have to hang out up here for a long time. He doesn't move and I knock slightly harder. He nearly falls off the bed this time. He practically jumped out of his skin.

Suddenly his form is rolling off the bed and wide eyes are meeting mine through the glass. I grin and risk letting one of my hands let go of the windowsill and wave at him. He immediately grins and comes towards the window, already shirtless, lucky for me, and hurrying to unlock and slide up the window. "What are you-" I cut him off by crushing his mouth under mine while half-way inside his room and still half-way outside. I pull away to only get myself fully inside his room and then I'm pulling him against me again and then down on the bed, me on top of him, getting some much needed spit swapping from Justin. I should never go a week without kissing him again because I didn't know how much I was missing until I was _here_.

I wince when one of his hands grip too hard to my side and I would have been stupid to think that he had missed it. Justin never misses a thing. "Are you alright?" He doesn't even let me answer before his slim legs are wrapping around my waist and flipping me over onto my back, hands on my shoulders, and his body now straddling mine. "Just a little sore, that's all." I reach up and try to bring his mouth back to mine but he doesn't have any of it. He won't let this go - not until he worries, maybe tears up about it, and complains about my safety and, honestly, I don't exactly mind the whole act of concern. "More than a _little_." I don't answer him because we both know that he's right - as usual. Biting his bottom lip in that worrisome way that he does, he tells me to sit up for a second so he can lift my shirt up over my head. Then he's off of me and turning on the lamp next to his bed so he can see the damage. It's probably worst than he's ever seen it before.

It is - I can tell by the look on his face.

"All _this _in a fucking week? And you think you can last a _year_?"

"Justin, I'll be _fine_."

"You **aren't **fine."

I sit up and watch as he crosses his arms over his chest. He's right, I'm not. "Why do you think I came here, Sunshine?" He's back in front of me with his hands on my shoulders and his body standing in between my legs. "Because you want my ass." I smile up at him and, at the mention of his ass, I grab his and pull him closer to me so that my erection is obviously pressing up against his leg. "Well, yeah, that too." He smiles mischievously, worried mood gone; I know it'll be back none too soon. "My parents aren't home. They're out of town for a few days." I can see why he thinks, **knows**, that this is good news. It's good news, indeed.

"That's _always _good to hear."

I reach up to kiss him but he stops me, hand coming over my mouth.

"Can you stay here then? _Please_?"

"I'd love to, Sunshine."

* * *

**xxx**

**JT.

* * *

**

I hadn't known what to think when, a week later, Brian still hadn't visited me, much less, _called _me. My head, of course, turned this into something more horrible than it was. Like he had decided to forget all about me. That, maybe, I was his camp adventure or something like that. His "camp trick." Sure, I had contemplated on calling him a million times. I could, probably, find it in the church directory. But I had decided against it and not just because we hadn't gone to church that Sunday. I just...hadn't. My thinking had been: if he had decided to forget all about me than he probably wouldn't want me to call him. I know I'm stupid for thinking like that - I know I was more than a boytoy for camp.

That just hadn't registered. I had been too busy worrying. So, when Brian finally showed up, even if it was at one in the morning, I don't think I could have expressed how insanely, fucking happy I was. I don't think I could express how insanely, fucking mad I was either when I saw him again and what his father enjoyed doing to him. It looks worse than it had at camp. There are a lot more scratches and bruises than there were when I saw him shirtless for the first time. Words probably can't express how worriedangryannoyedirritatedsad I am right now but, I do have to let things drop, so I do.

"I'd love to, Sunshine."

This time I let him kiss me. His tongue wastes no time in sliding into my mouth and kissing me like the fucking pro that he is. I know I don't have anything to compare him to but, fuck, I know he's the best kisser out there, that's for sure. He removes his hands from my ass and pulls my pants down by the waistband and I kick them away, the cold air that had surrounded my cock quickly being re-warmed by Brian's eager hand. I want more than his fucking hand and he knows it. But I settle with it because, even though I'm worried sick about him twenty-four seven, I'm still extremely happy. He's staying here tonight. We can actually stay in the same bed _for once_. We can actually stay side by side for a whole night and not be caught.

I craw back onto his lap after getting his own pants off and after he gets settled onto my bed, his head resting on the pillows and my mouth exploring the body that it has grown to know and love and miss for a whole fucking **week**. I don't know how I even lasted a whole week without him, honestly. I kiss along his wounds until he's yelling at me to stop because he needs more and I do stop but only because him yelling at me makes me need more too. He makes a move to get up. Probably to flip me over on my back so he can give me another fuck of my life but I place a hand on his chest and keep him where he is.

"You just need to _relax_."

I reach over to my nightstand, still seated on his lap, and grab a condom and lube out of the drawer. He snorts and says something about teaching me well and I only smile. I rip open the wrapper with my teeth and proceed to slide the latex onto his turgid cock. Then I lift myself up onto my knees and hover myself over said cock. His hands slide up my legs and grab my hips and he helps me lower myself down and I make a point to go extra slow - just to punish him for making _me _wait an entire week for this. Then, as soon as I'm down as far as I can go, I sit there, reveling in the feeling of him filling me up entirely, enjoying it.

* * *

**xxx**

**BK.

* * *

**

I know what he's doing.

I know he's being a pain in the ass on purpose. Going as slow as he possibly can, engulfing my dick nice and slow so I have to wait. He's drawing it out and I can see the amusement on his face. But the amusement fades away soon and is replaced with a look that I know very, very well. A look of ecstasy - hot, hot ecstasy as he fills himself up with my cock. I try and keep my eyes open so I can look at him 'cause he looks fucking hot, his face tilted upwards towards the ceiling, his tongue darting out of his parted lips every few seconds along with a few whimpery sighs and I hope we don't go this slow the entire time 'cause his parents aren't here and I want to hear him in all his sexual pleasure.

The noises he makes - they're hot.

And, now, he can let it **all out**.

I urge my hips up, bringing myself impossible deeper inside of him, and he gets the message, lopsided smile on his face. I grip his hips hard as he uses his knees to lift himself up, almost all the way off of me, and then he uses all that he has to slam back down, all moans now. What I was waiting to hear and see - him all fucking wanton on top of me. When he moves up, my hips move with him; when he slams back down I use my hands for extra pressure to bring him down faster and harder, his ass swallowing my dick more and more each time. It's not even possible to get any deeper inside of him but he manages it each time, somehow. Getting me deeper inside. I bite my lip so I don't make sounds - he manages to get grunts and small moans out anyway - and hold onto his body so tightly there'll probably be, no, there will be, bruises on his skin in the morning.

And I'll have the pleasure of seeing them.

'Cause I'll be here, **right **next to him, all night.

He slams down one last time and we both come simultaneously, him all over his and my stomach. He slowly lifts himself up, discards the condom somewhere uncaringly, and nestles himself against my side, kissing me languidly on the mouth and then wrapping himself around me, careful of course as to not hurt me. Though, I don't think I would have cared - it being him and all.

"That was hot."

He snorts, smiles and nods in agreement.

"Goodnight, Brian."

* * *

**xxx**

**DC. **(Daphne)

* * *

I'm not blind.

And since I'm not blind I've noticed a huge difference in Justin since he'd gotten back from camp. Lucky for me, I had been out of town for a few weeks so I hadn't been subjected to that kind of torture but when he had gotten back he had been extremely worried all the time but, at the same time, happy. It was weird. I had asked him if he had turned his life over to God during camp because he was really freaking me out by the third day after getting back from camp, and he wasn't telling me _anything_. The answer to that question had been something thrown at me and a 'hell no, Daphne' and he had only smiled, clearly stating that he wasn't telling me shit.

Which really isn't fair since I'm his best-friend.

After two more days of prying he finally told me and, to tell you the truth, I really wasn't very surprised. I mean, I knew he had been gay. We had discussed _that _years ago. I'm the only person that does know, well, except for the man in his life that he had finally told me about. Brian or something. And he didn't just settle with telling me that he had gotten a boyfriend at church camp. No, he had gone into full blown detail about everything they did together. From sexual to not-so-sexual. It took him forever to describe everything because he was being so, well, detailed about all of it. Not that I mind. Gay sex isn't exactly at the bottom of my list of hot things. Ok, I'll be truthful here, it's pretty close to the top.

So, anyway, his mom must have noticed a change too - his dad probably hadn't. Hmm, that could be because the bastard never really pays attention to his son - because, after she left last night, she called me and told me to check on him this morning. Slave driver - though, of course, I'm just kidding because I had been planning on going to his house anyway. I go to his house all the time. We live down the street from each other. It's really not a big deal for me. So, me being cool and actually having an extra key to the house, I snuck in _planning _on scaring the hell out of him by barging into his room and screaming bloody murder. Except, there's already someone in there. Someone in bed with him. Someone hot and naked in bed with him.

Brian - who else could it be? _Damn _- totally not fair.

"Rise and shine, boys!"

Lucky for me, I still got scare the hell out of Justin.

The look on his face was priceless.


	2. Click

Close your eyes so you don't feel them  
They don't need to see you cry  
I can't promise I will heal you  
But if you want to I will try

**Eternity – Robbie Williams**

* * *

**J.T**

* * *

**Shit**.

Fuck, Daphne! For one, she scared the shit out of me. Secondly, fuck her for that stupid look of stupid satisfaction on her face. She's clearly amused that I am so embarrassed. Cheeks flushing, I rush out of bed, pull on the first pair of jeans I see and drag Daphne out of the room and shut the door behind us. I hadn't really gotten a long glimpse at him, but Brian had seemed almost as amused as Daphne. I take her down the hall a few feet away from my bedroom door.

"What the fuck was _that_? Haven't you heard of knoc-?"

"Is that _him_? He's fucking _hot_ – I should have gone to camp."

"What the fucking are you doing here, anyway?"

"Did you guys do the _dirty_ last night? Without me here?"

I roll my eyes, cheeks probably tomato red right now. "Daphne!" She smiles innocently and shrugs. "I was just curious." I groan and cross my arms over my chest, eyebrow raised and waiting for her to tell me what the hell she's doing at my house. "Your mom called me and told me to make sure you were ok. By the looks of it - - you're **more** than ok." I smile slightly and nod. "But I was gonna come over anyway. You should have told me he was gonna be here."

"He just…showed up and if I would have told you, you would have been here last night instead of this morning."

"…You make a valid point."

Suddenly my bedroom door opens and there's Brian - - In all his _naked_ glory. He never has been the modest type. I inwardly groan and look over at Daphne who definitely doesn't mind the view. I look back over at Brian who has his infamous smirk decorating his face.

"You're wearing my jeans."

I look down at the jeans I had pulled on that morning and realize that they are, indeed, Brian's jeans. I don't know how I didn't notice how much they were hanging over my feet. He steps out into the hall and I really think Daphne has seen way too much of my…my…Brian. "I'm gonna take a shower - - I think you should come with me 'cause…I might _drop the soap_." He's doing everything he can to make me as embarrassed as can be in front of my best friend. He disappears around the corner and a few minutes later we both hear the water running in the shower.

Daphne, frowning slightly, looks at me.

"What happened to him? Rough night last night?"

She's obviously referring to his wounds. I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't do that to him. His parents did. That's why he came over last night."

She glares at me.

"You didn't tell me about his parents!"

"I'm telling you _now_."

We both hear Brian calling me from the bathroom. Daphne suddenly smiles. "I'll go make breakfast and you…go pick up that soap for Brian." She winks at me, laughing, and heads down the hall and downstairs. Shaking my head, I head to the bathroom and than head inside, peeking my head around the shower curtain.

"You can pick up your own damn soap."

Though, I'd probably do it 'cause he looks really fuckin' hot. Steam from the hot water billowing lightly around him and streams and streams of water sliding down his bronze skin. Yeah, I'd love to pick it up for him. His fingers dance across his taut stomach, abdomen and end up winding around his morning boner. I follow every move with my own hand, removing Brian's jeans off of me, rubbing myself in the process to allow a whimper to slide out of my throat for his benefit.

I know he likes it when I vocalize.

"C'mere…"

I obey, stepping into the shower, which isn't very big in size, and stand in front of him; his body is like a shield, keeping the water away from me. He reaches towards me, moving my hand from my cock and placing it on the back of his neck. Then he bends at the knees just slightly and the head of his cock meets mine and his hand moves from shaft to shaft; he jerks us off at the same time in fluid strokes. I don't last very long. I'm not sure if it's because I know Daphne is just downstairs or because Brian looks too hot (or if it's because of what we're doing is so…yeah) for words but, either way, I only last a minute or two and when I come he comes not too long after with my arms around his neck to hold me up.

The next five minutes is spent with sharing languid kisses while we try to get ourselves clean. Five minutes soon turns into thirty minutes and I finally manage to get him out of the shower. We both go back to my room, the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen upstairs. He thrusts the pair of jeans, his jeans, at me.

"You look hot in my clothes."

"I _don't_ look hot in my clothes?"

He offers me a lopsided smile, arms wrapping around me and pulling me hard against him, his teeth playfully nipping at my earlobe. "You look _hotter_ in my clothes." I push him away, grinning, and shove his jeans back at him and reach for a pair of my own. "You need to wear them. I don't have any clothes that'll fit you."

"I don't need clothes on when I'm around you."

"Incase you forgot – it's not only me and you. My _best friend_ is downstairs waiting for us to get our asses downstairs and eat."

He sighs, attacking my mouth with his again. Only when he pushes me down on my bed do I push him away - even though I really don't want to.

"Bri-_aan_."

"_Sorry_ – I guess I'm only hungry for you right now."

* * *

**BK**

* * *

Justin finally manages to make me get dressed and we both head downstairs. Justin's best friend, Daphne, is sitting at the dining room table eating pancakes and reading the comics. She looks up when we arrive, though. 

"It's about time. Breakfast is cold by now."

She smiles at me.

"I'm Daphne."

"Brian."

"I've heard **a lot** about you."

I look over at Justin who looks slightly embarrassed and then back over at Daphne. "Well, he can never keep his mouth shut when it comes to me." Daphne laughs slightly, shaking her head and pushing her empty plate away. "I have a feeling that has a double meaning." Justin rolls his eyes over at me, shoving me lightly on the shoulder before going to get the both of us some of the pancakes that Daphne made. I grin.

"I have a feeling you're right."

Justin hands me a plate and he sits down next to the grinning girl. I sit next to him, my hand connecting with his thigh underneath the table. His hand lands on top of mine – probably to keep me from touching anything while Daphne's here.

"So, did you boys…sleep good last night?"

"We fucked good last night.

Justin groans and tells me to shut up; however, he was smiling when he said it.

* * *

**DC**

* * *

Brian is really fucking hot. 

Justin is really fucking hot.

Together - - they're more than really fucking hot.

I'm even kind of jealous that they're so hot. I mean – **I want in on some of that action**. Who wouldn't? After we're done eating – It takes Brian and Justin a while to finish since Justin keeps having to slap Brian's hand away from his crotch area (to which I responded with a, "Hey, don't mind me. Go for it.") Every twenty seconds. "Sorry, I just really like your dick." Justin is so cute when he blushes so, basically, he's cute every minute of the day since Brian does such a good job of making him blush.

When they do finish,

"Wanna go swimming?"

Justin has a pool, his parents aren't home and I'll see two shirtless gorgeous bodies at one time. I'm a very, very smart girl. Plus, they might forget that I'm here and have hot pool sex. Justin immediately nods. He loves swimming – lucky for me. Brian shrugs and nods. He'll probably do anything that Justin will do. Lucky blond. Sadly for me I have to walk over to my house to go get my suit.

Who knows what I'll miss while I'm gone.

* * *

**JT**

* * *

As soon as Daphne is out the door Brian pushes me out of the kitchen, through the living room, and outside into my backyard where my pool is. He pulls my shirt up over my head and than goes down for my pants. 

"What are you doing?"

"We're going swimming, Sunshine."

"_Naked_?"

He smirks down at me, hands shoving my jeans off my hips.

"You're _still_ modest around me?"

"No, what about Daphne."

"How long until she gets back?"

I shrug, "I don't know – ten minutes, I-"

His clothes are off and he's suddenly dragging me into the pool and then pushing me gently against the wall of the pool, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"That's enough time for me to fuck you then."

He tears open a condom wrapper and slides it on, pretty much ignoring my weak protests. He doesn't have any lube with him – we don't really need any, we have the water. He holds onto my hips and slides inside of me in a single stroke, which always leaves me breathless, **more** breathless than usual when he's inside of me. He tries to make this as quick as possible, moving in and out of me fast and rough. I bite hard into my bottom lip to not make any loud noises as I wrap myself tight against him, mouth near his ear so he's the only one who can hear my soft gasps and whimpers.

He pulls all the way out, slams back in, dragging the head of his cock across my prostate and I'm coming – being louder than I want to.

Then he's gasping, his lips on mine, and, at the same time, I hear a click like a picture being taken. I quickly look over in the direction and see Daphne standing there with a camera.

She is such a sick fuck.

"I'm back."

I groan as Brian pulls out of me, not appearing to really care at all. He only smiles and,

"You better give me a copy of that."


	3. Cooking

_All these promises  
Wont turn golden  
Until you touch them_

_

* * *

_

**JT

* * *

**

I slap Brian on the arm.

"Don't _encourage_ her!"

I push him away from me, hurry out of the pool no longer caring about the fact that I'm naked in front of my best friend. Ok, I care but I'm not going to act like I care. All I care about is getting that damn camera away from her before she can take more pictures of us. Then I realize that this would be perfect blackmail. If she wanted, she could take pictures of me right now. Naked. Oh god, how humiliating would that be? Yeah, humiliating. Thankfully, she doesn't take pictures of me while I'm coming towards her to get the camera. Instead, she threatens to. So, needless to say, I don't get the camera from her.

So, I grab a towel instead and wrap it around myself.

Being naked around Daphne is just…_weird_.

Daphne grins at me.

"I'll get doubles of all the pictures I take. Then, I'll make a scrapbook and it'll be our little scrapbook of hotness."

I roll my eyes, "What are you? The fucking _paparazzi_?"

"Don't be mad, Justin. As soon as you see these pictures you'll thank me."

I'm sure I will. Brian grins over at me from the pool.

"Get your ass back over here."

"I don't think so."

I watch Daphne and Brian swim for a little bit. Daphne asks lots of questions about camp like, 'How long did Justin last the first time?' (she is so embarrassing, I swear). He doesn't answer the question though. He only says, "He was fucking excellent." And he smiles over at me while he says it, which, of course, makes me blush.

* * *

**BK**

**

* * *

**

Justin _eventually_ gets back in the pool.

And I immediately latch onto him. I can't keep my hands off of him, not that I want to. I just don't want to make him uncomfortable around Daphne. I whisper in his ear, promise him that I won't do anything **naughty** in front of his fag hag. He smiles at me, cheeks turning pink again and, now that I think about it, I hope he never gets over that phase – him blushing like an idiot. I like it when he blushes. It's endearing on _him_.

I wrap my arms around him from behind.

I know I made a promise but that doesn't mean I can't get slightly hard from just touching him. Daphne smiles at us and she's quickly getting out of the pool and getting her trusty digital camera. "Smile, guys." I'm surprised Justin complies. He doesn't even complain about getting his picture taken. Daphne grins ecstatically – she's fucking hilarious. "That's great guys. I can't wait to put these in the computer and post them on the Internet!"

"_Daphne_!"

"I'm _just kidding_, Justin. They're for my personal use only."

* * *

**DC.**

**

* * *

**

When we're done swimming, and after they both get dressed, we go upstairs to Justin's room and immediately flip on his computer. I took so many pictures and I can't wait to see them – I can't wait for _them_ to see them. As soon as we get up stairs Brian drags Justin to the bed, tackles him and they start making out. You think I'm going to pass up on a chance like this? So, my camera gets a heavy workout. Finally, Justin pulls back, all out of breath and smiling despite the fact that he knows I took **more** pictures.

Brian gets up and walks up behind me as I'm plugging in my camera.

"Let's see it."

"Hold your horses. I'm getting' to them."

And, boy do I get them. They're so fucking hot.

I print them all out. Doubles. One for me, one for the two of them. Justin's still on the bed reading a book and, pretty much, ignoring us. Brian takes his share of the pictures and strides over to Justin's bed, hops on and situates Justin between his legs. Justin doesn't acknowledge the fact that Brian even moved him, well, until Brian tore the book out of the blond's hands and shoved the pictures in his face with a, "**Look**." I watch Justin's face as Brian flips through the millions of pictures. His cheeks turn slightly pink but he's grinning more than I've ever seen him grin in his entire life.

He's so fucking happy.

Because of Brian, no doubt.

And…it's refreshing to finally see him happy like this.

* * *

**BK**

**

* * *

**

I sigh in relief when Daphne finally leaves a few hours later.

Don't get me wrong – I love Daphne. She's great but, I need Justin. I had planned on fucking him for hours today until his friend showed up. When school starts up on Monday I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have to be with him. His parents are coming back on Sunday, two days left to have him all to myself and for as long as I want. When school starts we'll both be busy. I'm dreading the fact that school's starting. It's really ruining everything.

"Finally – I get you all to _myself_."

"You could've had me to yourself in front of her. She wouldn't have **complained**."

I grin, pushing him down on his back and sit on top of him. I grind my ass a little against him just to get a little whimper out of him. It works. "You wouldn't have allowed that and you know it." Justin smiles, eyes half closed from my incessant grinding against him, and nods just slightly. "Y-yeah, true…but I was just saying." I bend over and pin his arms over his head, graze my nose against his, "How 'bout we _do_ instead of say." Justin nods eagerly like I knew he would. He's always eager for me to take him. And I'm always eager to take him. If I could, I'd take him every single second of the day.

"So – Do you want it nice and slow or…rough and _fast_?"

"I want it…_all_."

So I give it to him.

* * *

**JT**

**

* * *

**

We're laying there and, even though we've been laying here for twenty minutes, I'm still trying to catch my breath. He's so…there aren't really any words to describe him. Actually, there are too many words to describe him. First, he went slowly. Agonizingly slow. So slow that I couldn't really take it. Then he was fast and rough and just…giving me his all. I'll probably feel it for a few weeks. I let my eyes shut and wrap my arms around his body, which his half on top of mine and we both don't care.

We both jump, me startled out of my mind when the phone's shrill ring cuts through the silence of the house. I jump up, half expecting my mother to walk through my bedroom door. She doesn't, thank god. Brian moves off of me and I quickly grab the phone next to my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Justin!"

"…Mom. Hi."

For some reason I feel kind of dirty – like she _knows_ something…even though that's ridiculous.

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." _more then fine._

"Are you surviving without us?"

I glance over at Brian who seems to be getting bored with the lack of me being pressed up against him. To show just how bored he is, his teeth begin to work over the skin of my shoulder and up my neck. I shove him away and he almost goes over the edge of my bed. He doesn't, but he gets the message to stop.

"You could say that."

"Your father says hi."

I don't say anything and I hear a heavy sigh come from her mouth. I know she wishes that we got along but, the fact is, we don't. We never will. We're too different and she knows it. He's a bastard…and she knows it. Hell, he knows it even. "Anyway, I just wanted to call and see how you're doing. You know I don't like leaving you alone this long."

"You sent me off to camp for a week."

"That's _different_. You were with _church_."

Of course. Though, it's not like I mind that I was sent to church for a week. If it hadn't been for church I wouldn't have met Brian. "I know." She tells me she loves me and I tell her that I love her too and we hang up. As soon as the phone is back in it's cradle, he shoots me a small glare. "You almost pushed me off the bed." I shrug. He'll get over it. He smiles slightly and covers me with his body, forcing me to get back down on my back. "We haven't done it on the floor yet…we've done it on a pew in church…in a cabin…in your bed…I say we go ahead and try the floor." I push him off of me, careful not to push him hard enough so that he ends up on the floor, though.

"You've already fucked the hell out of me. _Please_, give me ass a break."

"Your ass doesn't _want_ a break."

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry."

"Big surprise, there."

I slap him on the arm and get up off the and hurriedly get dressed. He follows my lead and then proceeds to follow me out of my room, downstairs, and into the kitchen. "Can you even cook?" I raise an eyebrow up at him, "Can I cook? Of course I can cook. My mom taught me everything about cooking that I know. I'm great."

"A little full of yourself."

"I was a little full of you earlier."

"Yeah, well, you're going to be a lot full of me as soon as we're done eating."

I smile and begin digging in my fridge. "Want peanut butter and jelly?" I can cook. It's just a matter of me wanting to cook at the moment. He looks slightly confused. "I thought you said you could cook."

"I can – I'm not though."

"Fucker."

"I _promise_ I'll cook for you tonight."

* * *

**_Lyrics: _**Song "Permanent" by Acceptance. 


End file.
